stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
List of characters in Star Trek: Outpost
This article provides a list of major and recurring characters in the audio drama Star Trek: Outpost 'Federation Characters' List of Federation characters in Star Trek: Outpost 'First Federation Characters' Betty (Played by Marline McKernan) A female humanoid and a citizen of the First Federation. At first glance, Betty gives the appearance of a precocious 9-year-old human female. Betty was, in fact, an infiltration specialist sent to DS3 by the First Federation to ascertain whether the Federation was becoming a threat to FF security. Her attempts to place monitoring devices in key areas of the station were unsuccessful, and her real identity was uncovered by Commander Torkelson. With her mission compromised, she improvised a backup plan. She ordered the immediate surrender of the station, backed up by four Fesarius class Starships. When Captain Buchanan refused to comply with either hers or Gasin Vestrock's demands to surrender, Vestrock ordered Betty to commence diplomatic discussions for the purpose of ending the standoff peacefully. Despite Betty's insistence that she was not a diplomat, nor did she have the skills for the job, she was ordered to represent the First Federation, as Vestrock felt it was "beneath him" to negotiate with a mere Captain. Betty had been in near constant fear since being discovered, all alone, surrounded by alleged enemies. Her pleas to be allowed to return the First Federation ships rebuffed by Gasin Vestrock, as he believed that if she left, she would take extraordinary measures not to go back. When the crisis was resolved, Betty granted access to the First Federation Consulate on DS3 to the Ferengis Vurk and Tirgil before returning home to First Federation Space Darst (Played by Mark Cromey) A Citizen of the First Federation. Species: Unknown. Captain of the First Federation Transport Vessel Bootlegger's Paradise. Darst was a distiller of the finest Tranya in known space. One of his clients was a Ferengi merchant by the name of Vodic. They were doing a lucrative business until the isolationists within the First Federation forced the closure of their borders. Even then, the smuggling continued, the value of the product increasing. Darst's distillery on the planet Voxhall was apparently destroyed by the isolationists as a warning to the others against any business over the border. However, in anticipation of their actions, Darst moved the majority of his manufacturing kilometers down within the planet's bedrock, not only masking it from sensors, but leaving the destroyed remnants on the surface untouched, as evidence to the isolationists that he was dead, his operation neutralized. Recently the Ferengi Vodic received an encrypted message that came from Darst. Skeptical, to say the least, Vodic decided he would send emissaries to make contact. Vestrock, Gasin (Played by Patrick Stevens) An officer in the First Federation military. Vestrock's rank or title was Gasin, and commanded a task force of four generation 5 ships that entered Federation space and surrounded the Starfleet Space station Deep Space 3. Initially intending to disable the station as a show of force, Vestrock was shocked to discover that he was unable to take control of either the station or the four starships deployed to protect the station. He was also disturbed when he found out that his infiltration specialist, Betty had not only been compromised but had demanded the unconditional surrender without clearing it with him. Vestrock then ordered Betty to open negotiations with the station commander, Captain Montaine Buchanan, as he fervently believed direct contact with a "Mere Captain" was beneath his station. Despite his desire not to escalate to a shooting war with the Federation, he had considered "Shooting the station full of holes and returning home". Instead, he continued his efforts to penetrate DS3's, as well as the Federation Starships computer systems with little or no success. Despite his façade, he feared returning home in failure, a state which would push him to a more reckless act. When he realized that there was no clear-cut path to victory over Starfleet, he agreed to have envoys remain on the station and relay messages between the two powers. He then unceremoniously left Federation space, returning home. 'Ferengi Characters' Aybar (played by Bryce Raymond)—Aybar was a Ferengi treasury agent sent to Deep Space 3 to follow up on leads regarding the possible production of counterfeit latinum. Aybar was on the trail of the "faux latinum" when the Ferengi Treasury vessel Latinum Quid was attacked. When Admiral Thomas was preparing to launch reinforcements to assist the Chimera in its battle with the Solar Winds, Aybar was adamant that this was a Ferengi matter and that no Federation vessels enter the area under any circumstances. He was so resolute, he attempted to threaten the Admiral, directly, and the Federation, indirectly. Aybar then left the station to spearhead the investigation of the ship's destruction. Frastel Frastel was a Ferengi businessman with whom Master Chief Petty Officer Burt "Hard" Knox worked. Daimon Yurrel reported to Chief Knox that Frastel had gone on to be "before the Blessed Exchequer, negotiating another unprofitable deal, no doubt," to which Knox replied, "Too bad. Him I trusted." According to Knox, Frastel had a "line on some Dopterian tech." Daimon Furrent (played by Eddie Bowley)—(DECEASED) -The Ferengi Captain of the Treasury Ship Latinum Quid. The Daimon was killed when his ship was attacked both from within and from without by the pirate vessel Solar Winds. Goshen (played by Jules Ismail/Ben Cromey)—(Deceased)—A Ferengi who formerly worked as a crewman aboard the Profitable Venture, a Ferengi trading vessel. Rescued from the dying wreckage of the ship, by Dr. Rachel Winston and Renova Exler, Goshen was taken to the sickbay of the USS Chimera with a broken fibula. Almost from the moment that particular Ferengi laid eyes on Dr. Winston, he relentlessly pursued the doctor, despite her vehement rebuffs and various warnings from other station personnel. Goshen earned extra latinum as an informant for the Orion Pirate Captain Britarra but severed ties with her after she attempted to kill him. Through his various dealings, Goshen managed to acquire a dilapidated Antarean shuttle from a local trader, Dersick, to whom he loaned a substantial amount of latinum. Goshen promptly named the shuttle The Successful Negotiations and used it to assist the station's Chief Engineer in acquiring a deutronium interphase generator (D.I.G.). However, The Successful Negotiations was lost in the process when it was pursued and attacked by Britarra inside a particularly rough area of the Pinchot Expanse called The Rough Seas. In exchange for the loss of his ship, Lt. Commander Torkelson offered Goshen retail space on Deep Space 3's long-closed plaza where Goshen could set up and operate a commercial venture. Goshen's long-term goal was to introduce his products into the Federation, possibly through the Thomas family's commercial business via Randy Thomas. The plans were undone when Goshen mysteriously disappeared, following conversations with LCDR Torkelson in the turbolift and Genaro Boak via subspace. His remains were discovered behind an access panel in the plaza with indications of an energy weapon discharge into his back. Jozet (Played by Anna Holmquist) A young Ferengi female. Jozet escaped from her family as well as the restrictions imposed on females in Ferengi society. She loved wearing clothes so much she dressed in multiple layers. Intelligent as well as ambitious, Jozet realized that despite her gifts, the only thing that awaited her on Ferenginar was indentured servitude, or worse, a marriage contract. All of the family's wealth would be inherited by her idiot brother. So with her new friend Ky'esh, they left Ferenginar behind and embarked on a journey to meet Melion and join the crew of the Solar Winds. (First Appearance: Episode 76 - Come What May) Ky'esh (Played by Stephanie Harrison) A young Ferengi female. Ky'esh was the only sister in a brood of brothers in her family. As such, she was left out when her parents lavished on her siblings. When she came of age, her contract was sold to another family where she had to nanny even more spoiled children. When she was growing up, Ky'esh heard of a girl in another town being beaten just for talking to a boy. So, when the opportunity presented itself, she and her new friend Jozet escaped Ferenginar in search of the Caitian Melion in the hopes of joining the Pirate vessel "The Solar Winds". Both she and Jozet were tired of being treated with disdain, and being punished, solely because of their gender. (First appearance: Episode 76 - Come What May) Marauder Mo Collectible Ferengi action figure. As a child, Goshen owned a complete, unopened Marauder Mo collection. Said collection was sold at a very high markup by Goshen's brothers Vurk and Tirgil. They paid Goshen full retail when he demanded the money, but retained the remainder, resulting in a significant profit for the two brothers. Tirgil (played by Doug Cromey)—A Ferengi merchant. Tirgil arrived on Deep Space 3 with his brother, Vurk to set up the plaza. They claimed to be 'partners' with Goshen, as well as his brothers. He as well as Vurk searched for several days following their arrival at DS3. In Goshen's absence, He and Vurk began negotiations with Genaro Boak to close the deal that Goshen began. They finally signed a 300-page contract over the running of the plaza with Genaro Boak. One continuing point of contention was an alleged wager between the two brothers over 3 bars of Gold-pressed Latinum. Tirgil was one of the third party representatives agreed upon by Captain Buchanan and Gasin Vestrock to monitor the activities at DS3 and report back to the First Federation. As a condition, all of his debts to his Uncle Vodic were paid by Starfleet, and they were awarded a stipend as part of their new responsibilities. (First appearance: Episode 24 - Drawing Back The Veils) Vodic (played by Tony Raymond) Uncle to Goshen, Tirgil, and Vurk. Vodic held a number of Tirgil and Vurk's credit vouchers. Vodic's nephews were very worried that their uncle might call due his credit vouchers. Though outwardly a successful and respectable Ferengi businessman, Vodic actually is actually a figure in the Ferengi underworld, engaging in several illegal activities, including the smuggling of Tranya from the First Federation. Several of Vodic's tradeships were pirated by Zangar Rethrobeck in the area near the Amidrion Line (a section of space delineating First Federation space vs. Ferengi Alliance space). With a change in government, the First Federation closed its borders; Vodic anticipated that this political shift would cause the supply of Tranya scarce, thereby driving up the price. However, he did not anticipate that the Tranya trade would disappear entirely. However, after receiving an encrypted communique from one of his Tranya suppliers, Darst, about the possibility of re-establishing trade, Vodic sent his nephews Vurk and Tirgil to meet with Darst and retrieve a sample of Tranya. Vodic then arranged to meet Vurk and Tirgil at The Enclave to arrange the transfer of the sample. When Vurk and Tirgil arrived at Vodic's warehouse on the Enclave, the meeting was broken up by Zangar Rethrobeck and Jenneth as well as Captain Britarra, Keyork, and Maraine. In the ensuing firefight, Vodic was able to grab the sample from Darst and activate an emergency transporter which Vodic called "an insurance policy." The transporter evacuated Vodic and his assistant, Yov while simultaneously beaming in an explosive device. Moments later, the device exploded, destroying the warehouse. Vodic then traveled to DS3, ostensibly to negotiate new trade agreements with the Federation representatives, but in reality to set up smuggling routes into First Federation space. His personal ship was intercepted and neutralized just outside of the blockade zone by a First Federation pilot vessel. After being scanned, his ship, the Latinum Alliance was brought to the station where he was queried by Gasin Vestrock for a neutral third party to monitor the activities at the station and report back. Initially suggesting himself as well as the Grand Nagus, His final suggestion was his nephews Vurk and Tirgil. Despite his criminal background, Vodic had very progressive ideas regards regarding all females. "Listen, you two. Not all cultures share Ferengi culture’s view on the proper roles of females. For most, if not all of the societies within the Federation, our form of gender segregation is not the social norm... And...maybe...it’s not the best way to do business, either." "I’ve dealt with females from cultures other than our own. They can be as devious, as back-stabbing, and as cunning as any male...in some cases even more so. But they’re just people. I wonder sometimes if the Ferengi aren’t wasting a valuable resource by not utilizing them better." Vurk (played by Ben Cromey)—A Ferengi merchant. Vurk arrived on Deep Space 3 with his brother, Tirgil to set up the plaza. They claimed to be "partners" with Goshen, as well as his brothers. He, as well as Tirgil, searched for several days following their arrival at DS3. In Goshen's absence, He and Tirgil began negotiations with Genaro Boak to close the deal that Goshen began. The negotiations were completed with a 300-page contract. One continuing point of contention was an alleged wager between the two brothers over 3 bars of Gold-pressed Latinum. Vurk was one of the third party representatives agreed upon by Captain Buchanan and Gasin Vestrock to monitor the activities at DS3 and report back to the First Federation. As a condition, all of his debts to his Uncle Vodic were paid by Starfleet, and they were awarded a stipend as part of their new responsibilities. (First Appearance: Episode 24 - Drawing Back The Veils) Yov (played by Eddie Bowley)(DECEASED) Yov was Vodic's administrative assistant, as well as his personal toady. Yov delivered news to Vodic of the most recent pirate attacks on Vodic's shipping business at the hands of Zangar Rethrobeck. Though most people thought he didn't have the lobes for business like Vodic, Yov was very good at sucking up to the boss. Yov had conspired with Rogue Section 31 agent Mith to murder Vodic, and take over his criminal organization on behalf of The Core. Yov was murdered by the female Klingon Jenneth during a meeting at The Enclave. First Appearance: Episode 41: Profit in the Wind Part I. Final Appearance: Episode 74: Secrets Kept Daimon Yurrel (played by Stephen Fendrich)—(DECEASED)—Yurrel was the Daimon of the Ferengi trading vessel Profitable Venture. After the Profitable Venture was crippled by an anomaly inside the Pinchot Expanse, Daimon Yurrel, along with several members of his crew were rescued by the USS Chimera. Yurrel finagled a deal to become daimon of a small transport ship which he promptly named Another Profitable Venture. After a rendezvous with the pleasure ship Glaminfo, Another Profitable Venture was followed by the Solar Winds. The renegade Klingon first officer of the Solar Winds, Jenneth, was beamed aboard and killed Yurrel. First Appearance: Episode 1: What could be so bad? Final Appearance: Episode 14: The 285th Rule of Acquisition. 'Klingon Characters' 'Emkaien' (played by Chris Lipscombe)—A Klingon warrior who believes in the old ways of the Klingon Empire; Emkaien had left Klingon space to find a new home for Klingons who believe the way he did and had an older D-7 battle cruiser, the IKS Chancellor Mogwa, and was searching in the space around the Pinchot Expanse. Emkaien was married to Jenneth, who was discommendated and found refuge to that particular part of space. It was Emkaien and his ship who rescued Jenneth. After a disagreement, Jenneth divorced Emkaien. He then ordered Jenneth cast off the ship 'Gretok' (Played by Jim Wilhelm) A Klingon warrior. Gretok was acting as an informant at The Enclave regarding "The Core", a conglomeration of criminal elements in the sector of space that included Deep Space Three. He provided only the most cursory of information before he told his contact, a human Section 31 operative named John Harrison: "The Core is stirring." He murdered Harrison, making it appear to be the bloody aftermath of a simple brawl. That task completed, he turned to a now amnesiac Jenneth and manipulated her with lies, as well as promises of restoring her memory to elicit her cooperation in crippling any and all competition to the core. Playing both sides, he also approached the Orion Captain Britarra with the offer of a business deal that would free her ship from the clutches of Pewtriss Vask. Honoring his part of the agreement, Gretok provided ﻿soldiers to assist Britarra in stealing the Solar Winds from the shipyards. Finding the ship in better condition than anticipated, he tried to warn Britarra that "Our intelligence was wrong, Captain and wrong to our advantage. Any warrior will tell you that bad intelligence is NEVER to your advantage. Until we understand why your ship is ready to fly when we were told it would not be, it must be considered a DISADVANTAGE." Britarra refused to listen. When the truth about the repairs came out, courtesy of the Ferengi Vodic, Britarra refused to honor her agreement, demanding Gretok "Get off of my ship." Gretok braced for battle but relented at the pleading of Britarra's Assistant, Melion. "You speak wisely, Melion. The immediate prize we sought, this ship, seems lost. Your Captain wallows in anger and despair, so trying to plan our way forward is pointless at this time. I will depart. For now. My crew’s ship is near." Gretok was, in reality, working for Section 31 double agent Mith, acting on behalf of The Core. Their objective being murdering Vodic and seizing control of his criminal organization on behalf of the core. His sole motivation being the acquisition of wealth and power, honor be damned. When his deception was revealed to Jenneth, she recovered her memory and realized he was the enemy she needed to kill. Gretok then fled the Meeting, Jenneth in hot pursuit. 'Jenneth' (played by C.C. Petersen)—Jenneth was a renegade female Klingon warrior of the House of Kigan who served aboard the Free Trade Vessel Solar Winds. Jenneth suffered discommendation by the Klingon High Council due to her vehement opposition to the Khitomer Accords. Left Klingon space and joined the crew of the Free Trade Vessel Solar Winds. She eventually advanced to the position of First Officer. Jenneth was abandoned by Captain Britarra after Jenneth's successful mission to assassinate Daimon Yurrel onboard his new ship Another Profitable Venture. Jenneth was also responsible for fatally wounding Captain Sayzar Tyrellian prior to her escape. She was rescued by her husband Emkaien's ship, the D7-class warship IKS Chancellor Mowga, and was assigned as command spokesman. Jenneth was relieved of duty following an unauthorized attack on a Betazoid Diplomatic Shuttle, and during the proceeding argument, she divorced her husband and was cast off the ship. She was given the choice of taking an escape pod and revealing the existence of the renegade Klingons as she wished, or taking a shuttlecraft, and keeping silent. Jenneth chose the shuttlecraft. After reaching a safeport, she sold the shuttle to a dealer named Zikthak Tubaret. She then signed on with Zengar Rethrobeck as an adviser. Rethrobeck had been forced to expand into piracy to prop up his flagging distillery business. His attacks were becoming too predictable, so he hired Jenneth to upgrade and enhance his tactics. During a smash and grab at The Enclave, Jenneth was caught in an explosion and lost her memory. Despite this, her thirst for the blood of her enemies as well as her overwhelming desire for revenge drove her to the Gladitorial artenas at the enclave, where she became one of the most powerful fighters. She drew the attention of another Klingon, a male name Gretok, who offered to help her restore her memory. An extraordinarily driven individual, Jenneth was totally controlled by her obsession with her honor, along with lust for revenge. She believed herself to be the only "true Klingon" and would not tolerate any perceived weakness from anyone. This obsession cost her family, her husband, and, ironically, her honor. 'Orion Characters' Britarra (played by MJ Cogburn)—Britarra was the female Orion pirate captain of the Free Trade Vessel Solar Winds. Considered a rogue, even by her fellow pirates, Britarra was banned from visiting The Enclave, a trading outpost inside the Pinchot Expanse known for attracting pirates and scoundrels. Britarra considered herself the superior of any male, as well as most females and believed she should have been named queen. Crippled by an overwhelming sense of superiority, Britarra had a tendency to underestimate her opponents. When it came to her crew, she utilized her Orion pheromones to control and modify their emotional state. She occasionally did contract work for Mr. Big, one of the sector's more well-known criminal masterminds, and his "organization" known as "The Core." After the Solar Winds successfully attacked and destroyed the Ferengi treasury ship Latinum Quid, it was nearly destroyed by the USS Chimera. While her ship was undergoing repairs, Britarra solicited help from a woman named Maraine, and one of her former soldiers, Keyork, for a heist. When they learned their target wasn't coming, she, as well as the others tried to steal from a Ferengi named Vodic. That job also ended in failure. When repairs to her ship were nearly complete, she broke into the shipyard, and stole the Solar Winds out of the repair facility without paying, claiming that Shipyard Manager Pewtriss Vask didn't show her enough respect. "You tell him that, if he somehow manages to keep his business going, and if I'm ever desperate enough to come back to this wretched pit of incompetence, he had better do everything I need him to do." 'Keyork' (played by The Lowpriest) - Keyork was a male Orion serving with Captain Britarra's forces during her campaign to become Orion Queen. For reasons unknown, Britarra abandoned her army, leaving them to their own designs. Keyork settled on a remote, arid world and married a humanoid female named Belinda. Together they purchased the Queen of Rezura ranch, a primitive, yet cozy farm, renaming it the Queen B Ranch. They then began their lives together, growing crops and raising livestock. Belinda was pregnant with their first child when Britarra suddenly reappeared. In an unnatural (even slavish) show off devotion, Keyork not only showed unconditional fealty to his long-missing, now-returned queen, but upon receipt of her edicts,he looted his family's emergency fund for her personal use, and, by her command, would not speak to Belinda or even acknowledge her presence any further as he followed his queen back to her ship. After Britarra "had no further use for him", and abandoned him at the Enclave, Maraine flew him home. Upon his return to the ranch, Keyork found out that Belinda had filed for divorce, his daughter had been born, and a male named Jillman had taken his place on the ranch, and in Belinda's heart. Filled with rage, Belinda demanded he leave the ranch, never to return. Keyork left for town, hoping to find a job, in order to pay off the massive debts he forced on her at Britarra's whim. 'Starfleet Characters' List of Starfleet characters in Star Trek: Outpost 'Non-Aligned Characters' List of non-aligned characters in Star Trek: Outpost Category:Star Trek: Outpost Outpost, Star Trek